


Luck

by PeanuutFlower



Series: Super Smash Brothers Academy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eggman got punched, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Language, Sonic is in trouble, Unironical use of the word "Chillax"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Principal Mario has to deal with a rather uncooperative student.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is a little thing that popped up into my mind, and I had to write it down.
> 
>  I considered putting the usual "a"'s into Mario's dialogue but ... egh ...  
> Plus I'm pretty sure anyone who even remotely knows Mario already does his speech things in their heads anyway.
> 
> _To clarify things : Mario is the Principal of the Academy, Snake is a school monitor, Sonic is a Junior-High student._

 

Mario sighed as one of the school monitors came along with an angry looking teen.

“-and stay put.” He could hear the man tell the boy.

“Thank you, David. You can go now.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I'll be on my way.”

The school monitor gave one last pointed look to the teen, who huffed and turned his back on him.

The room fell into an uneasy silence, and Mario coughed to try and get the teen's attention.

“Please, take a seat.”

The boy did as told, though he chose to indignantly flop into the chair, instead of sitting on it like a normal person. Mario tried to ignore the display, wanting to get to the point as soon as possible.

“Nick ...”

“It's Sonic.”

Ah, the use of the nickname. He would have went against it under normal circumstances, but he didn't want to embitter the teen even further.

“Right. Sonic. I assume you know why you're here?”

The teen smirked.

“Because old Baldy McNosehair got what was coming to him?”

“Young man, I'll have to remind you that insulting your teachers can put you under a lot of trouble.”

The boy shrugged, and Mario swore he heard him mutter. “Psh, whatever.”

Mamma mia. This really wasn't going to be easy.

He took a deep breath.

“So. Why.”

“Why what?”

“Why did you do it?”

At that, the teen got furious again.

“He called Crash a freak! He mocked him and humiliated him in front of everyone!”

“And is that a reason to punch him?”

“That's reason enough for me!”

Mario shook his head, raising his palm to his face.

“Fine. So, now tell me why you went to hide in the gymnasium?”

“Because I didn't want to be caught, duh?”

“But why there, specifically?”

The teen stayed silent. So Mario tried a new line of questionning.

“Are you feeling sorry?”

“No. Not at all.”

Of course.

“Ni-Sonic, please ...”

“Why? What should I be sorry for?”

“Lookie here, Sonic, you know that I'll have to take the necessary mesures, right? Punching a teacher is a serious offence. I'll have to call upon a disciplinary committee, and regarding your history, it's not looking well for you.”

“So what? I'll get expelled, big deal. As if that didn't already happen ...”

 

And there it was again, the carefree facade.

He didn't like doing it, he really didn't, but it seemed it was time to try and tug at the boy's heartstrings.

 

“I'll have to inform you that two of your younger friends already came in and tried to vouch for you, one Miles Prower and one Rock Light ...”

“Tails and Robot?”

“ … Yes. The blonde student seemed particularly distressed at the idea of your, uh … eventual forced departure.”

He could clearly see the teen's face falling. But he knew that wouldn't be enough to really shake him.

“And Raymond Leman asked that he'd have the same punishment you will receive. He claimed he encouraged you. Do you deny or confirm that fact?”

“No he didn't!” The student got up from his chair.

“He admitted to it.” Mario motioned for him to sit back down, which the boy did, albeit reluctantly.

“Well, maybe he did, but it was in the heat of the moment. Besides, he wasn't the one who punched Eggman.”

“That may be true, but as for now he is considered as your accomplice. Of course, his demands wont be able to be fully met with ...”

Sonic sighed, and Mario could see him relax. He was finally sitting up properly in his chair. But Mario wasn't done yet.

“Sonic … you know that many students look up to you, right?”

The teen nodded, but didn't say anything.

“You're considered a prodigy in the track team, or so I've heard. The supervisors tell me you are able to resolve conflicts before they have to intervene. And you also get decent grades in all your classes. All around, you're what we could call a model student, if it wasn't for that … attitude problem.”

“Well maybe you need to chillax about it.” The teen said, his eyes not meeting the principal's.

“We do. We tolerate it. However, most schools in this state don't. Should you get expelled, I'm afraid you wont be able to stick around. Do you understand, Nick?”

“I understand, sir.” The teen looked stressed now, his eyes flicking about.

“So?”

“I … I don't want to leave my buddies behind ...”

“Then you'll calmly explain what happened when the time for the committee comes, right?”

“Right.” He could see that the teen was trying to look anywhere but at him.

“If you carry yourself and stay calm, you might be able to turn things to your favor. However, I have to warn you that since your behavior has already led you into two of those committees, the Founders will be there. And your fate will be in their hands.”

The teen audibly gulped.

“The Hands will be there?”

“Yes. And trust me, there is little I can do against their will. You'll have to make your case. And make it good.”

There was a short silence once again. Mario swore he could see the thoughts racing into the student's mind. He almost startled when the teen looked back up, staring him right in the eyes.

“I'm sorry I reacted that way, but I'll be damned if I let that teacher get away with anything he has said.”

“Trust me, a disciplinary committee will also be called upon to look over Mr.Robotnik's case." Then he mumbled. "Though it might take a while. You did send him straight to the hospital.”

“Wait, you can do that?” The teen looked genuinely surprised.

“Of course?” Mario laughed. “Maybe keep that in mind next time you try to throw a punch, alright?”

“A-alright ...” Sonic looked sheepish.

“Well, that's all the time I got with you. I'll see you at the committee, then. Hopefully you'll be able to stick around long enough to attend the senior high.”

“... yeah.”

Mario then got up, and the teen followed suit. They shook hands, and the boy practically dashed out of his office.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonic hadn't gone far, and had decided to stand against a wall in the corridor to gather his thoughts.

He yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“So, how'd it go?” Asked none other that David. More commonly known as 'Snake'.

“I thought you said you'd be on your way ...”

“You already punched one mustached man today. I'm not taking any chances, blue boy. Why did you dye your hair like that, anyway.”

“Aesthetics.” He grinned, and the monitor gave him an unimpressed look.

“Anyway. Are we going to have to say goodbye to your shenanigans or what?”

“Aw, Snakey. Would you miss me?” He teased. At least he could ignore his own thoughts for a little longer.

“Eh, I'd hate to see you go. Troublemakers like yourself make things … interesting.”

“And here I thought you hated me.”

“Oh, trust me, I do.” The man smirked, before going away. “But I gotta say, that punch was something. Good luck, kid.”

Sonic waited for the school monitor to turn around the corner before he slumped down against the wall.

Luck.

He'd need all that he could get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Raymond Leman is Rayman. No, I wont apologize.
> 
> Also, I decided I'd stick with "Nick" for Sonic's real name in this series. Ogilvie doesn't exactly flow off the tongue. 
> 
> (Oh, and, of course, this is set in the past.)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed !


End file.
